danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Tione Hiryute
| Status = Alive | Relatives = Tiona Hiryute | Weapon = Zolas | Light Novel = Volume 2 | Manga = Chapter 1 (Sword Oratoria) | Anime = Episode 1 | Japanese Voice = Takahashi Minami}} Tione Hiryute is a First-Class Adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is one half of the Hiryute Sisters. Personality Tione is in love with Finn Deimne and gets angry when other women try to flirt with him. She used to use dirty language but cleaned it up after meeting Finn, however her language returns to normal when angry. Plot DanMachi Volume 5 Bell, Liliruca, and Welf head down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose consciousness when Aiz Valenstein saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During breakfast the following day Bell is served a sweet fruit making him leave as he didn't like extremely sweet food. While walking around Aiz appeared and asked about him. Bell made an excuse that he was looking for the entrance to the 19th Floor and Aiz apparently seemed to believe it. Aiz asks if she is a bother to which Bell accidentally lets slip that he was happy that she was with him and quickly tries to hide it. Aiz calls Bell by his name for the first time, making him even more joyous on the inside. However, Hestia appeared to ruin the moment and drag Bell off. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. After wandering through the woods, Bell stumbled upon a cave with someone bathing. He remembered the story of a man that stumbled upon a fairy bathing and was shot with an arrow. His fears were confirmed when the person threw a knife at him. Bell immediately recognized the person as Ryuu and saw her completely naked as well. Bell quickly apologized and Ryuu had him turn around while she changed back into her clothes. He asked why Ryuu was bathing in a place like this and she revealed to him about her past. Ryuu asks Bell to come with her and shows him the grave of her former Astraea Familia members. Sword Oratoria Volume 2 The morning after the Monsterphilia, Aiz made her way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Upon arriving she encounters Bete who was concerned with what he said to her while drunk. She greets him and makes her way over to a table to eat breakfast with Tiona and Lefiya. Tiona asked her if she had anything to do to which she revealed that she needed to go to the dungeon to make up the 40,000,000 valis she owed to the Goibniu Familia for destroying a sword that she borrowed during the Monsterphilia. The three decide to head to the dungeon and invited Tione to come with them. She was reluctant to go with them until Tiona brought up that they were planning on asking Finn to come with them. Upon hearing that Tione's mood instantly changed and she agreed to come along. Finn agreed to come along with them and Riveria joined as well. The dungeon exploration group met up at the Babel at the determined time and entered the dungeon. The strength of their party easily allowed them to get to Rivira on the 18th Floor within no time. Upon arriving, they noticed that the city was in an uproar and learn that a murder happened at Villy's inn. The party made its way there but couldn't get close due to the crowd. Finn forced his way through the crowd and Tione tried to follow but was forced out. Concerned about Finn, Tione threatened the crowd and they opened up a path for the party to go through. Inside of the inn, the party reached the room and found the dead body along with the inn owner Villy and Bors Elder. Bors expressed his annoyance at the Loki Familia and the Freya Familia for thinking they could do anything they want but didn't try to kick them out. Villy explained the situation, revealing that the dead man was wearing full plate armor hiding his face and was with a woman that hid her face. Finn quickly realized what their intentions were causing Lefiya to go red from the thought. Aiz was concerned that Lefiya had suddenly gone red and asked her about it but she told her to not worry about it. While those assembled discussed the situation, Bors had a vial of Status Thief brought to find out who the dead man was. Riveria and Aiz read the dead man's status and revealed that he was named Hashana Dorlia and was from the Ganesha Familia. Alarmed at the information, Bors revealed to them that Hashana was a Level 4, which would mean that the killer was a Level 5 or higher. Finn had everyone on the 18th Floor assemble in front of the inn. The split to check everyone though the women wanted Finn to check them. While checking people Aiz spotted Lulune Lui acting suspicious and chased after her and Lefiya followed. Lulune was fearful of getting murdered and revealed to them that she met Hashana earlier to receive a pack from him to take to the surface. She showed them the contents of the pack which was an green orb with what appeared to be a baby monster inside of it. Aiz reacted strangely to the orb and almost collapsed. At this point the hooded woman unleashed her monsters on the town while she confronted Aiz. The woman, Levis, revealed that she escaped being found by wearing the skin of the dead man over her face. She then mistook Aiz for Aria and attacked her. Aiz drew the battle away from Lefiya and Lulune and told them to go help the others. Aiz and Levis fought each other and Levis gained the upper hand even with Aiz using Ariel. Aiz tried to convince her that she wasn't Aria but Levis wouldn't listen after seeing her magic, stating that it was Aria's magic. She was about to defeat Aiz when Finn and Riveria intervened. Riveria used her magic to make her move and Finn knocked Levis away with a punch to her face. Levis judged their strength as Level 6 and retreated with the green orb. The party decided to retreat except for Aiz who wanted to fight some monsters. She was still in shock about how Levis easily handled her without difficulty. Finn agreed to her request as long as she went with Riveria. Aiz and Riveria continued on and Aiz defeated a Floor Boss by herself. Equipment Zolas: are a set of throwing knives favored by Tione. Abilities Cooking Level 3 Special Technique: Good Wife and Loving Mother Has great charm towards men. If it is used, it will be accompanied by great failure. Category:Adventurers Category:Loki Familia